Gods VS Fey
by WeLikeDatIronFey
Summary: A long time ago there were five people; five goddesses to be precise. They each controlled one of the 5 elements; Chloe, the goddess of Fire, Courtney the goddess of Spirit, Britney the goddess of water, Georgia the goddess of air and Jade the goddess of the earth. Each had their own significant traits. But when you put five bored goddesses together what do you get? Hell.


**Hi Everybody! So we are not just one person but two people! We shall not tell you our names because that would be stupid for more than a few reasons… Ahem, anyway, we decided to start a fan fiction account since we both love writing! We decided to write one chapter to start off with and see how we go! So remember to R&R!**

A long time ago there were five people; five goddesses to be precise. They each controlled one of the 5 elements; Chloe, the goddess of Fire, Courtney the goddess of Spirit, Britney the goddess of water, Georgia the goddess of air and Jade the goddess of the earth. Each had their own significant traits. But when you put five bored and powerful goddesses in a realm together what do you get? Hell.

**Chloe POV**

Being able to manipulate fire and flame sounds cool right? I guess it is. It has its perks, like being able to set anyone on fire whenever you want. Being able to give off the "Don't mess with me or I'll blow your head off' vibe whenever you walk into a room. But it also has its disadvantages. Being the wildest element, it is also the hardest to control. I often find myself accidentally setting things on fire, especially when I am feeling high emotions. Once when an old friend of mine decided to play a cruel prank on me, and toyed with my emotions, the next thing I knew she was nothing more than a pile of ashes at my feet, and I was devastated. I never meant to kill her, but what's done is done and I had to learn to live with it. By far it is the most awesome element, but sometimes I think I would probably wish for something simpler, like air. But never, ever, would I choose spirit. Nope, Courtney has her own problems, and from the looks of it, they are much, much worse than mine.

**Georgia POV**

Leaning off the edge of an unguarded balcony fifty feet in the air might seem dangerous to you. In fact you would probably be screaming at me to get back inside. But I have no problem with it. I know if I was to fall, the wind would catch me and push me back up. As weird as it sounds, the wind is my rock. It is always there for me. There so I can talk to it, rely on it, be protected by it. Air may sound easy to control, but trust me, it isn't. I could accidentally wave my hand and the weather could cause a catastrophe in the mortal realm. Luckily I am the wisest of the goddesses though. In order to control properly, I have been spending more time with it. I know that the others, especially Chloe. She thinks that air is so simple. 'What can a gentle breeze do?' she'll say. But she doesn't know. She doesn't know the time, the energy I've put into carving out the talent within me to master the air.

**Britney POV**

A splash here, a splash there! Who doesn't enjoy the wonders of water? It is everywhere. It makes up 70% of the Earth. But of course, that wouldn't matter to me. I do not need water in the same way as mortals, I can have as much or as little as I can get but I still can't live without it. Let me tell you the difference between me, and mortals. Mortals use water as if it exists only for the benefit of them. The truth is it's there to benefit the whole world. Think of the animals, the plants. The humans aren't the most important things. Water controls everything. Without it, the world would be nothing. Without me, the world would be catastrophe. Water would overtake countries. One day you could be lying in bed dreaming about your precious little lives and them – _BOOM!_ Gone, just like that, your whole house is flooded and you have to evacuate. I am here to prevent that. I am the preventer of the catastrophe. Without water, the world would be nothing. Even though I am constantly reminded that all the elements need to exist for the world to be at peace but how is that so when with the click of my fingers I can have it all?

**Jade POV **

Have you ever had the experience when you just feel so free and weightless, like when you are lying on the soft grass and watch a butterfly fly into the clouds, or when you are trekking in the forest and you come across a beautiful lake of freshwater? That is me. You may know me as Mother Nature. I am the goddess of the earth and the land. Being able to control the Earth and all life has its benefits, like being able to control all life and watch the delight as a little girl spies a nearby stream filled with precious pebbles and stones, but lately, I've been noticing more of the downsides. Only few have seen me. Once I was swimming in lake when a young child came running into view. When she saw me, she told me she was lost and had no idea where she was. Right before she fainted. I carried her away into the tree tops and raised her until she was old enough to find her way home. While she was with me, she learnt so many things about nature and life. She grew up and became one of the world's leading lights for saving the planet. I was so proud of her though. She was slowly, but surely gaining popularity and huge factories were being shut down. She was shot in the head one day. I was devastated. Like I said, the Earth is powerful. I was so angry. I was the angriest I'd ever been in my life. It started at the core of the Earth. I channelled all my anger and all my rage into the centre of the planet. Eventually, the pressure became too great for even the earth to hold down (I can sometimes be quite emotional), and so began a frantic, spasm shaking of the core of the planet. You can't even begin to imagine the terror and destruction this caused for the mortal world. Everything was broken, both the manmade structures and the people themselves. They had to rebuild from scratch. I felt bad about for a long time, but all the damage is already repaired. I am usually quiet and controlled, but when I'm angry, I get angry. Angry like you've never seen it before. But I am not like Chloe or Britney who tell people that they are to be feared. I show them. But I have only used my powers for something terrible once. All I want to do is to maintain the balance of the Earth and restore life.

**Courtney POV**

Spirit. The being inside us all. So pure, so lovely, so delicate, so dangerous. Dangerous you wonder? Yes, dangerous. It can harm people in the worst of ways. Torturing them from the inside out. Some refer to it as the core of you, others simply turn away saying that it is total crap. I however control this beast. Lucky me. I was once just a normal girl. Quite unusual that I turned out to be a goddess, but hear me out.

I lived in a big city in Canada. Some of you may have heard of it, Vancouver. It was a lovely place. Lights everywhere, ski fields to go on every day. But me, well, I didn't have anyone to enjoy that with. My parents both died in a car crash and the rest of my family wanted nothing to do with me. I was boring. Shoulder length hair, brown eyes, boring. That is, in the eyes of everyone else. I thought I was absolutely fabulous. And I guess so did my best friend.

She was new at the orphanage and instantly requested a room next to mine. I had thought it strange at first, but I grew up loving the arrangement. Her name was Kylie and she was what made me happy in that hellhole.

But how did I get to the Goddess Realm. I will come to that.

Life was going great. Kylie and I would go out as often as possible; seeing the lights, living the life. When one day tragedy struck. It was like watching my parents die all over again. We left a café and were about to cross the street when Kylie stopped.

"Oh dear, I forgot my purse. Just wait, I won't be a moment. Cross the road quickly now while you can. I'll meet you over there." She had said to me, before running back into the café.

Wishing to please her I quickly crossed the street and waited for her. She finally appeared and looked left and right before attempting to cross the road. She was about halfway down the crossing when a taxi sped around the corner smacking into her. I couldn't think after that. Kylie had been my life.

But it wasn't all bad. When the goddesses realised my soul had been shattered they decided to allow me into the goddess realm as the goddess of spirit. Even better, Kylie became my guardian angel. She hovers by head, constantly telling me to make the right choices and don't let what others think get to me. Nowadays, I still can't forget what happened that day and I know no matter how many times I replay it in my mind, I was never fast enough, never close enough, and never strong enough. But that will _never_ happen again.

**Monday**

**Britney POV**

Monday! Another fabulous day! Oh, wait. I almost forgot. We have another day of nothing to do. I practically rolled out of my bed and walked the few steps to the beach and plopped into the ocean, feeling it move around me and cradle me making me want to fall asleep all over again. As the sun finished rising out over the water creating a magical sunrise, my mind raced with an exciting selection of activities to do today. Swim, play cards, eat lunch, swim, piss someone off, swim, eat dinner, swim, go to sleep, wake up at 1:00am, swim, go back to sleep, wake up and create a new selection of 'fun' activities to do. As I finished my morning swim, I walked into my palace. Each of us five goddesses lived here, in Olympus. After the old gods died many thousands of years ago, there was no one to rule this place and so it was deserted for many years. It was no longer a land fit for rulers; it was one that could destroy them. There were strange unseen creatures around every corner. There was little water, much to my displeasure and even less food as most of the creatures were poisonous. How do I know this, you ask? A strange summoning brought all of us goddesses here, to Olympus and it forced us to use our powers. It forced us to survive using our will and our minds. But whatever we destroyed either grew back exactly as it was before or twice as powerful, so instead we had to change our tactics. Instead of fighting them and destroying them without using our powers, we used the land. We turned the land onto them. We would use the land and trap the animals and monsters and with enough luck, they would not break free. If they were left in there for long enough, they would simply fade away. We were constantly wondering why the animals never just died and lay there, why they vanished into mist and flew away. We eventually grew tired of this game we were being forced into, it was getting harder. One morning, we awoke to find not the barren bushland that had surrounded us previously, but a beautiful seaside scene. But something was different. I was alone. As I searched for the other four, I came face to face with a small thin man who asked me what I was looking for.

"Um…I'm looking for…everyone; Jade, Courtney, Chloe, Georgia. They were here a few moments ago I swear…"

"Ah yes, you are supposed be meeting with them in two minutes." I remember having no idea what was going on. I tried to be calm, but it didn't work. The tall thin man led me through an extravagant palace and I couldn't help but hold my breath as I was taken into a room where ladies started handing me dresses more beautiful than I had ever seen before. Of course I didn't just stand there, I took them all! I tried on each and every one until I chose the most beautiful one I could find. I looked like royalty and this place made me feel like a princess but I couldn't enjoy it because my hands were full of the bucket load of questions about how Olympus had turned from a wild forest to a royal palace overnight. I walked out in my sparkly dress and the man I had met earlier led me into a grand room. A beautiful chandelier hung from the roof but I was drawn to the table in middle. At the very end they all sat.

"Guys!" I trotted over in my high heels but they didn't say much to me apart from whisper their frights and worries across the beautiful wooden table.

"We're trapped here," Georgia whispered. "They've got us caught up in beautiful dresses and pretty lights." I shivered at the thought. How could I have been so stupid as to forget? But when the double doors swung open and a crowd of well dressed, confident people walked into the room. I swallowed my fear and mirrored their expression. But they didn't harm us. They told us that the survival episode was a test to make sure we were the prophesised goddesses. And now we get to live here in this magical palace. So that's how we got here. And we've been living here ever since. But now it's become boring. And it seems as though there is nothing left to do but sit here and endure the boredom. Of course I have my lovely water, but sometimes, as much as I hate to say it, water just isn't enough. I love creating mischief and around here where everyone is so sensible, well, there aren't many chances to create mischief. I don't know about the rest of us, but that's not exactly what I would call 'living the life'. Boredom, one thing that can bring 3 words straight out of your mouth. Kill. Me. Now.

**Meghan POV**

I could not dream of a better life. Here in my realm with my knight, my world, my best friend always there awaiting my call. Life couldn't get any better. But yes it could. Just the other day we had found out that Mab was better. Ash was no longer a disappointment to her. I reckon she had simply forgotten about Ash. I don't get how though. How could you forget about someone so beautiful? It was impossible for me, how the hell does she do it! Speak of the devil, here comes my knight now.

**Ash POV**

I was rounding the corner and about to enter when I saw my darling wife leaning against the wall looking off the balcony. How did I get so lucky? I am so glad that Puck did not manage to steal Meghan away from me. And now she was mine forever. Nothing could ruin my life now. Even if the world exploded, as long as I am with my wife everything will be fine. Speaking of my wife, she just turned around to look at me.

"Well hello there." She said walking up to me. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Hi. What a lovely day today." I said back burying my head in her hair.

"Ash, it's raining outside." She said grinning and looking up at me.

"The days are always lovely when you're here." I said grinning. She blushed. Boy how I love it when she blushes.

"Whatever." She said.

"Oh, Puck sent a message the other day. He was saying that he is going to come and visit, something about missing his best friends." She said.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yup, apparently you are now a friend of the Robin Goodfellow."

"Great." I groaned.

**Puck POV**

I had sent a message earlier saying that I was going to have a little visit to my dear old Iron Friends. I was just getting the finishing preparations. Namely, a little iron necklace that would stop me from having a very fatal death in the realm of the rusty men. Yes, the realm of rusty men is my new name for the Iron Realm. The Iron Realm, just seemed so, boring! Anyway, I'm off to see the queeeeeeen the wonderful queen of Iron. What! Am I the only one who has seen Wizard of Oz? I was just about to head off when I felt a jolt through my body. There was a flash of black and suddenly I was staring at Meghan kissing her on the lips.

WHAT. THE. HELL!

**Hey guys! So it's us! I hope you enjoyed this super long first chapter! And if you enjoy our writing we may even write more :D please review and favourite and follow our story as we put a lot of work into this! And during the fall it is super hard to just run outside and jump in all the colourful leaves! Thanks again!**

**B1 and B2**


End file.
